A phased array antenna generally comprises a plurality of individual modules, each having a transmit/receive circuitry. The modules are arranged in an array, usually by mounting each module onto a carrier assembly.
When mounted onto the carrier assembly, each module is adapted to be connected to additional transmit/receive circuitry so that it may be attached to a mainframe or a control center.
Electrical work of the modules usually generates heat, which has a negative effect on the electrical performance of power amplifiers comprised within the modules. Therefore, it is required to cool the modules down in order to increase performance of the modules and prevent malfunction thereof.
In cooling the modules, not only the overall temperature of a single module has an effect on performance, but also the temperature variation between different modules of the same array. Thus, it is also required to maintain a low temperature variation between modules, i.e. maintain a sufficiently uniform temperature across the entire phased array antenna, allowing it to operate properly.
Cooling of the modules, as any other cooling, may be performed by one or more of the three known mechanisms: radiation, convection and conduction. Common methods for cooling the modules includes a system of cooling pipes adapted for the flow of a cooling fluent therein, thereby removing heat from the modules by convection. Also, it is known to attach to the carrier assembly a radiation plate, thereby further removing heat from the modules by radiation.